Moments
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: One shoot about Sirius Black and Marlene - There is an ugly war outside Sirius' flat in London but sometimes you need a break from everything.


**Before you star reading let me say that this is all based on J.'s series "Harry Potter". I just use her Character and the name of another to try to make you enjoy the time you spend reading this short story. It's my first story about Sirius Black so it's pretty difficult for me even if he is my favorite character. I took Marlene's name but I don't know anything else about her so I put this as an OC.**

* * *

**MOMENTS**

* * *

Marlene was laying on a white room. The walls were white. The bedclothes were white. The door was white. The the curtains in the big window were white. The arm round her was white too, really pale. _Sirius Black is pretty pale_, she thought. She loved that place. The sun came inside to room as a good guest with a warm sensation in her skin covered just a fine bleed. Her skin seemed tanner compared with the arm round her body. She could feel that she was almost naked, a shirt and panties don't cover a lot. But Marlene wasn't worried. No worries in her head.

Some one started to move behind her doing a weird noise, Marlene had to stop a laugh to come outside because of that sound. When the arm stroke her stomach she turned around to face the company in the bed. Sirius wasn't wearing any shirt and god. He looked so good.

"Boo" Marlene exclaimed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that your way to say 'good morning'?" he asked.

"Yep"

Marlene giggled.

With that sound Sirius' mind flew to last night. They were... _playing_ and Marlene was laughing. It wasn't the most beautiful sound he ever heard but her laugh made him laugh. He was kissing her neck and laughing at the same time and she was playing, really playing, with his hair. That night was incredible for both. Things are usually difficult but they made it easy. And fun.

"You laugh too much" Sirius said.

"You laugh too little" she replied. "Is good to laugh."

Sirius drove his hand through her arm. "Why were you laughing last night?"

"Oh, Is Sirius Black worried that his stile is not enough?" she mocked.

"Scuse me? My stile is perfect. But it was weird that you were laughing"

"You tickled me! Pardon me if my skin is sensible!"

Trying to keep at least a bit of dignity Marlene covered herself to hide the blush in her checks for the embarrassing detail. It was embarrassing. Her laugh wasn't that annoying right? Suddenly she could feel Sirius' hands in her body. In her stomach, in her lags, in her arms. He was trying tickle her. It wasn't going to work. It wasn't, she told herself. It was hard to hide her laugh. _I won't laugh. I won't. If he hates my laugh that much then he won't hear me laugh in his life. _

"I don't think that is a bad think that you were laughing. The opposite. It was a good think." he said.

_I won't laugh. I won't laugh. I won't laugh. _

Marlene decided to keep the breath so it would be easier not to laugh and it worked. Finally Sirius got tired to try to make her laugh. Marlene was the most stubborn person he ever met. Another plan was needed. Pulling the sheets off her head he started to kiss Marlene's neck softly so she could react to something. IT worked. Marlene stated to breath deeper making her thorax box to go up and down.

"I loved last night. It was amazing and fun so could you please, for Marlin's bread, stop making your own films that you were bad" he said when Marlene's neck was freed.

"Can you stop kissing my neck please?" Marlene asked.

"Why should I"

"Because you are touching my person"

"I don't see anything wrong there"

Marlene turned around to face Black.

"I do"

"Well, I don't" he went back to kiss her skin. He was smart, Marlene had to say. Black knew how sensible she was and how to make her body shiver in the inside with just one touch. Any kiss made her react. All her body felt different with just his touch. Even if that made her upset, it felt incredible. Then Black drove his hand inside her shirt.

"Sirius Black you devil" she screamed "I told you not to touch my person!"

"I don't want to" he laughed.

_Great, now he is eating me_, she thought when the guy almost jumped above her to kiss her. Marlene waited till he was distracted to run away from him. Running to the living room half naked leaving a shocked Sirius Black in the bed. Marlene started to laugh when she heard Sirius groan because she suddenly wasn't there. "Come here to take breakfast big boy! I'm hungry. You may be able to stay all night without eating anything but I can't"

She heard noises in the bedroom before Sirius walked out wearing dark jeans and simple black shirt. She gave her a black and red fine robe. "Fine, we eat now but please cover yourself a little bit so it's easier for me not to take you as breakfast" he said laughing. She smiled. Black wasn't that bad actually. It was nice to have quiet moments like that while they were in the climax of an ugly war. His natural way to take the situation was what Marlene needed. Easy as breath. Quiet way to live every moment. Moments like these. She loved them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**First: I'm Spanish and English is my third language so this is not perfect.**

**How was it?**

**- Grammar? **

**- Story plot?**

**- Characters?**

**- Fun? Stupid? **

**Tell me in a review please!**

**Well, I have more stories about Harry Potter (James and Lily mostly). Some translation to do. One to English about Sirius Black and a muggle so if you want check out my profile or add me to alert because in a month my holidays begun and I have a lot of ideas to post. **


End file.
